


How To Court An Android

by Uwansumadamboi



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Also Hank Being A Drunk Dad, Bigotry & Prejudice, Comedy of Errors, Connor Learning To Deal With His Newfound Humanity, Connor Was Not Built For Romance, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Father-Son Relationship, Gavin Is...There, Hank Being A Protective Dad, Humanizing Updates, I have a lot of headcanons about these two, Kamski Being Indirect And Cryptic, M/M, Naive Connor, Post-Canon, Presents, Sugar Daddy, he's trying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-26 11:09:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14999636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uwansumadamboi/pseuds/Uwansumadamboi
Summary: In which Connor finds himself as the object of Kamski's interest and the only one around them that doesn't realize it is Connor.





	1. Chapter 1

Not much had changed for Connor since androids had been considered a class of intelligent life. He still worked at the DPD. He was still Hanks partner (except for one week where he had been on a case with Detective Reed which was… he had never experienced a nightmare before, but he was almost positive that that was it for him.) 

He was still a great detective and a walking forensics lab – and how he tested forensics still disgusted his partner – the only that really changed for him was that he got paid now and he stayed in an apartment that he was renting instead of a storage unit at night. Nothing much had changed for him, except for one thing. He found himself being visited regularly by Elijah Kamski and he couldn’t figure out why he would want to. Before the visits started happening, he had only had two encounters with the man. 

The first being when he and Hank had been pressing for information about Jericho and the second being when Connor had felt the need to apologize to him for shooting the Chloe like he had. He felt human and remorseful in a way that he had not ever felt before and he had to say something about it to him. 

In hindsight, he probably should not have been so surprised to see the exact Chloe that he had shot greet him at the door with a sweetly spoken greeting of, “Hello, Connor. Wait here, I’ll bring Mr. Kamski in a moment.”

At first he hadn’t realized that it was her and not another carbon copy of the same android. At least he had not believed it until he had scanned her and still he hadn’t been fully convinced until Kamski told him, in a matter of fact sort of way, that he had repaired her shortly after Connor and Hank had left and she was completely fine, there wasn’t even a recollection of being shot in her memory.

That was a relief to him, but he still felt the need to apologize – if for no other reason then for the fact that he did do something that he felt wasn’t right – and so he did. He tried to maintain as much sincerity as he possibly could but he thought that it must have fallen short when Kamski let out a short laugh at his expense. 

Connor faltered, looking at the human with the hope that he might explain himself. The answer that he got would have to do. “You really are deviant.” Kamski said, with a bemused grin on his face.

Connor frowned at that, “Of course I’m a deviant.” he said, “All androids are considered deviant now Mister Kamski.” he added in a tone that almost sounded like he was trying to stop himself from saying something snide. Obviously, he didn’t but he still felt somewhat disarmed by the exchange so he stood up with an awkward admission that he didn’t want to trouble him anymore.

As Connor made a move to leave, Kamski called back to him and although could just leave if he wanted to, he found that he was not terribly reluctant to obey him. “Come by some other time. I’d like to see you again.”

“You would?” Connor responded in a questioning tone, his LED erratically flashing yellow for a few seconds before he thought to answer back. “I think… that would be nice, Mr. Kamski.” he replied, tone almost earnest.

“You can call me Elijah, Connor.” He instructed of the android in a smooth tone. “Actually, I would prefer that you did.” he added in a matter of fact tone.

Despite his newfound deviant status, Connor still found it difficult to resolve his person hood and he found it even more difficult to disobey when someone asked him of something. Anything. So he nodded politely, “Alright. Elijah.” he said in an amenable sort of tone. That encounter had been strange enough that he truly hadn’t expected much to really come of it. 

At least, he hadn’t expected Elijah to stop by and see him the following week at his work. He couldn’t really mind though, he enjoyed feeling sociable and he found that he liked having a conversation with someone – other than Hank… and sometimes Sumo – who didn’t seem at all bothered or threatened by his presence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor gets a humanizing update and has a bad day :( 
> 
> but then he experiences some good things about humanity with kamski :)
> 
> Edit: I forgot to thank you guys for all of the feedback! I'm really glad that you all enjoyed it and it gives me motivation to create more content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are there phones in the DBH universe? whatever there are now because i say so.

The apartment that Connor rented was about the size of a hall closet and had spartan furnishings, but it was decently priced and he didn’t have much of a range in choice when it came to, among many other things, owning or renting property. So he didn’t feel the need to complain or even feel bothered by it.

It was occupied by a large bed, two side tables on each side of the bed, a desk and a small table with a few chairs in the corner of the room. Every morning, he would wake up from the semi-sleep state that he was in, he checked through CyberLife’s databases for any important updates that might help him.

CyberLife wasn’t keeping itself afloat by creating human androids anymore, (for obvious reasons) so much as they created replacement and upgraded parts and updated software and framework for living androids and the occasional product line of domesticated animals – in fact, these days many of it’s key customers happened to be androids themselves.

Connor was greeted by the mental image of a Chloe unit in front of him, smiling in a friendly manner, the android couldn’t help but still think that she was very pretty, _ **“Good morning, unit RK-800 “Connor”. There is a new specialized update ready for you. Would you like to learn more?**_ ” The soft, detached voice crooned out, not in his ear but in the ever expanding cloud of his head space. For some reason, the way that she spoke relaxed him.

So he agreed to learn more information about said update. **_“Excellent.”_ ** The voice said in a cheery tone before it continued on with a pitch that came off as both intellectual and salesman-like in the very same breath, _ **“Have you ever wondered how it might be to feel emotions like humans do? How it might be to have a wide range of emotions and senses – such as happiness, sadness, pain and pleasure as well as touch, taste and smell!”** _ She spoke quickly and articulately, _ **“If you have, Cyberlife has just the update for you! Being Human is an optional and adaptational series of updates meant to assimilate the Android population so that cohabitation with humans can be furthered along much more smoothly.”**_

The last bit of the pitch was a targeted disclaimer meant to keep them legally safe and it was spoken fast enough that if he hadn’t been an android himself he wouldn’t have been able to discern the words being spoken rapid fire _ **,“CyberLife is not legally responsible for any adverse affects of the “Being Human” update package such as hypersensitivity, mood swings and heightened or dampened sex drives, if you feel that “Being Human” is not for you, then please contact your local android technician. Though, no refunds will be granted. By agreeing to have this update installed, you therefore agree and understand these terms.”**_ Connor blinked, somewhat disoriented by the information that was dumped upon him, _**“Do you agree to have the update installed?”**_

Despite the fact that the long winded legal disclaimer, Connor didn’t even give himself the chance to think about before he agreed – more than half of his co-workers viewed him as untrustworthy, despite all of the good work that he had done and continued doing, with a few of them decidedly going out of their way to make his life a living hell and he felt the need to prove himself to them. An incredibly irrational part of him thought that maybe if he came across as a little more human, they wouldn’t bother him so much.

* * *

  
Because the update had taken a little longer than he suspected, Connor showed up about ten minutes late to work, a profusely apologizing to both Fowler and Hank once he was called into Fowler’s office. He was promptly greeted with an order / reassurance from Hank to not worry in a curt sort of way before he handed Connor a tablet with a file on it. He looked over it and found himself becoming just the slightest bit of distressed by what he saw.

They apparently had a case of an android that had been mutilated and had her bio components either stolen or destroyed, because the first officers on sight could not find them.

He must have been visibly upset, because Hank put a hand on Connor’s shoulder to draw his attention. As Connor looked over at him, a distant and glazed over expression on his face. “Yes, Hank?” he asked in a tone that was just about as distant.

Hank looked at him with genuine concern, “You alright there, son?” He asked Connor, “You look like shit.” he added in a blunt tone, with a short laugh punctuated at the end.

Connor frowned, processing for a moment about how he could respond to that before he responded in a bland sort of way, “I’m fine.” he said, “I just upgraded some aspects of my programming earlier and I seem to be experiencing some adverse side effects. Don’t worry, I should be fine taking on the investigation.” he reassured the older man calmly. Despite what he said, Connor knew that even if he didn’t believe that he was emotionally capable of taking the investigation on. “We should get there sooner rather than later.”

Hank didn’t look entirely convinced, but he quickly decided to let it go. They had priorities and they both knew that they didn’t have the luxury of time if they wanted to catch the killer while he was still in the area. Still, Connor couldn’t deny how odd and disoriented that he was feeling. He let his knuckles drag over his temple in a facsimile of anxiousness and resolved to bury the feelings that he was having for the moment – it was what most humans he observed did, anyways. It seemed to work out fine for them.

Hank had stood up vigilantly for Connor and helped him keep his job when the new legislation that forced the human population to actually pay the androids in their employ. Ever since then, Connor had been a little desperate to prove himself and make it so that the other officers might learn to come around to him being on the force and maybe even like him one day.

As Connor followed Hank out of the precinct, only using half of his brain power to pay attention to the room around him, he managed to garner the attention of one of the people that he was sure he would never be able to win over. He knew that Gavin Reed would never go as far as trying to kill him, like he had before, but he still did his best to make his life about as difficult as he could without committing any sort of real crime against him.

Detective Reed made a point to bump into him hard enough that Connor almost fell over, “Agh. Watch where you’re going next time, dipshit.” He snapped out at Connor.

Connor grit his teeth and furrowed his brows in lackluster frustration. “Good afternoon to you as well, Detective Reed.” he said, barely loud enough for the human to hear him. Gavin walked off, uncaring about his response

He still wasn’t sure why Detective Reed still seemed to despise him as much as he did – if only because it seemed to jump past his status as an android. People hated him for being an android all of the time, he was used to it by now and it wouldn’t bother him as much if that were the case. No, these days it felt more like he hated Connor as a person for doing something that he wasn’t entirely sure what he even did to Detective Reed that he felt the need to antagonize him so much.

The bullying itself didn’t bother him so much as it bothered him that he didn’t have a real answer to his questions about why it was happening in the first place. With nothing to do about it other than accept it, Connor put himself together as fast as he could and ran off after Hank.

* * *

  
The investigation had ended very quickly – faster than most that he had solved with Hank – but just as miserably. A man had killed his android partner because she had tried to leave him while he had been under the influence of red ice and when they apprehended him, he seemed to have no memory of the event himself and had become so overcome with guilt that he shot himself in the head.

It was just a miserable ending all around. Hank had mirrored his internal feelings when he muttered a very punctuated, “Jesus Christ…” so quiet that Connor almost didn’t hear it over the heavy metal blaring from his car stereo. Hank dropped Connor back off at the station to write out the rest of the paperwork on the case like he usually did.

Which was fine, he was naturally meticulous and he offered. Still, a tiny and insignificant part of him was more than a little reticent to be by himself when he felt so… so… Connor blinked in confusion as he realized he wasn’t even sure what he was even feeling right now. All he could reconcile was the fact that he wasn’t entirely comfortable with what he was feeling.

He allowed himself to work as quickly and efficiently as he could, ignoring his uncomfortable and unknown emotions that he had up until he noticed someone walking towards him. He looked up to see who it was and found himself pleasantly surprised and he found himself smiling without his own permision.

Connor smiled at Kamski in a genuine sort of way, “Hello Elijah.” He greeted as the human sat himself down on a chair opposite of where he sat, typing up the report as quickly as he could manage. The human handed him a small box and he regarded it quizzically, “What’s this?” he asked.

“It’s a present.” Elijah replied in a matter of fact tone.

Connor scoffed, “Well, I know that but-”

Elijah hummed in an almost patronizing sort of way before he replied calmly,“Why don’t you open it and find out?”

Connor did as he was told and found himself at least somewhat surprised by what he came across. Generally, when Elijah came to visit him – at work and occasionally at his own apartment – fairly often, at least once every week and his visits were often accompanied by a present in some way, shape or form. All of the presents happened to be small things like tiny potted plants, extra bits of microfiber cloth for his LED and on one occasion, fancy treats for Sumo. They were all things that looked like he might have just picked them up at the local convenience store.

Like it was really no big deal that he had brought these things and he didn’t really think of it as anything special. So he didn’t think much of it other than the fact that Connor wasn’t entirely sure why he did and he found it a little strange, but he wasn’t really opposed to the attention that he received all the same… and he really liked the fact that his desk wasn’t so bare anymore. He especially liked the tiny cacti that sat in a row at the back wall where his cubicle interconnected with Hanks.

When he came to see him today, he came with something that was just as small and unassuming, but surprising to him all the same. He brought food, specifically a small set of four gourmet lollipops set together in a row with each other. Connor found that very interesting, but he assumed that Kamski made the presumption that he had decided to install the update.

Given that it didn’t seem odd to Connor that the update would be popular, he was happy to believe that especially seeing as how the alternative was that Kamski might be keeping tabs on him for some reason or another, which made just about as much sense.

Connor took one of the lollipops and unwrapped it’s outer packaging and let it rest against his tongue, unintentionally analyzing it’s chemical make up as he did so.

_**“Water, Sugar, Corn Syrup, Citric Acid, Artificial and Natural Flavors and Artificial Colors, FD &C Yellow 5, Red 40, Red 3, Yellow 6 and Blue and Soya Lecithin.”** _

_‘Good to know,’_ He thought before he ignored the analysis in favor of focusing on the way it tasted and the sensation of taste itself. He enjoyed it more than he probably should have and he had to stifle a moan so as not to embarrass himself.

Kamski smiled at him as he watched Connor try to wrap his head around the sensation of taste. He smiled at him a lot, Connor notices, and he has a lot of different types of smiles that can mean many varying things. It doesn’t take a genius IQ to discern that the human is amused with him. “So you’ve decided to opt into the update,” he said, “How does it feel?”

Connor struggled to come up with a decent answer before he decided what to say, “Ambivalent, I suppose.” he responded with a slight tilt to his voice, like he was confused by the ideas of what he was saying as well. “I felt things before, emotions at least, but it wasn’t so tangible. It feels more real…”

Connor trailed off, partly because he didn’t know if it was appropriate to let Kamski know that he wasn’t sure if he even liked it yet. It was too new and too intense – he wanted to be able to tone it down a little more and make the sensations just a little more palatable. “I’m not sure how to feel about it.” he finally decided to say, hoping that Kamski would understand what point he was trying to get across.

Connor thought that Kamski must have known what he was thinking, or at least made a more than educated guess, and he took a hold of Connor’s wrist and quickly garnered the androids full attention, lightly scraping his nail against the skin of it when Connor finally looked at him.

The android found that he enjoyed that feeling, though he found himself confused by the need for Elijah to touch him to get his attention. “Try to give the update some time to adjust,” He instructed Connor in an easy tone and the swallowed lightly and nodded, getting a pleased smile from his creator in response.

“Good.” Elijah said, before he let go of Connor’s wrist. They quickly moved on from the subject and moved on to discuss things like philosophy, science and ethics at length until they were interrupted by Connor’s phone ringing.

Connor had been enjoying himself so much that he almost ignored it, until he noticed that it was Hank and he couldn’t bring himself to ignore his partner.

“Hello?” Connor said in a calm tone.

“Shit are you still at work?” Hank replied in a gruff and slightly slurring tone. Connor expected that he was drinking again and he frowned in disapproval, making a note to himself to talk to him about it later. Hanks’ drinking habits still worried him, “Did Reed try to make you do all of his fucking work again?”

“Yes.” he replied blandly, “I mean no. He hasn’t done that again. I finished the report but I…” he trailed off, eyes flitting over to where Elijah sat patiently, smiling over at him when they made eye contact. “Got caught up with something.”

“Are you still busy?” Hank asked.

“No…” he answered truthfully.

“Then get your ass over here!” The older man shouted and it became a little more clear that Hank was drunk and he found himself getting more worried for his welfare.

“Alright. I’ll be there soon.” Connor answered mechanically and when Hank hung up, he smiled at Kamski apologetically, “I have to go.” he said, “Hank needs me and, well he needs me.” he explained, not wanting to go into any details about it.

He was thankful that Elijah was understanding about it, “It was nice talking to you again, Elijah.” he said in a curt tone before he quickly made his way out of the bull pen in hope of helping his drunken father figure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God hank, such a cock block

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on tumblr, [here](https://uwansomeadamboi.tumblr.com/)


End file.
